Speak Now
by PrincessH
Summary: .:.Revised & Complete.:. One-Shot The Preacher said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." This was her last chance. TF CG Plz R & R No Flames


**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with The Mighty Ducks. This story is for entertainment purposed only and not infringement is intended. I only own the plot and any original characters. Enjoy:)**

The soft mud of the church parking lot quickly absorbed Tammy Duncan's stiletto heel as she stepped out of her red Ford Mustang into its squishy depths. It had been raining that morning, the perfect weather for such a horrible occasion, she thought with a chuckle. The rain had managed to subside but not enough for the outdoor wedding that had been planned. It figured that the ground would be soft but nearly breaking her neck before even making it into the church had to be a sign that what she was about to do was wrong in so many ways. She almost turned and got back in her car but then she thought of the man she was here for and her chest ached. The man that had been a boy the last time she had seen him. The man that had stolen her heart before she even knew what it was used for. His almost black hair falling freely against his forehead over his signature bandana. The man she couldn't live without. Taking a deep breath, Tammy straightened her red cocktail dress and closed her door with a creak before observing the other guests arriving to the church around her.

She could tell right away which one's were "her" relatives as they dressed for a lovely spring wedding in pastels and blues, while most of the other guests looked to be dressed for a funeral. She chuckled softly to herself not spotting anyone she knew yet but she knew it was coming. Tammy's heels continued to sink as she crossed the church lawn towards the front steps and finally freed herself. Off to the right side of the church she could see an alter set up with dozens of white lilies now drenched from the onslaught of rain. The white chairs now looked to be soaked thru and the white tulle that lines the aisle hung loosely against the ground or completely detached in other spots. Guess the idea of an outdoor ceremony was out now.

Tammy took another deep breath before walking up the stairs towards the door being held open by a man with dark hair and a Latin vibe to his. She'd recognize him anywhere. His eyes seemed to be checking out every woman that entered into the door with a smirk and a nod, she couldn't help but smile. She only hoped he didn't knowledge who she was because she would probably be escorted right back out once she reached the door. Lucky for her, his eyes widened at her appearance and he nodded his approval before gesturing her into the front hall of the church. She smiled knowingly at him, touching his arm as she passed,

"Thanks, Luis..." She whispered stepping inside only to be handed a program for the joyous event.

Looking down at the neatly typed lettering of the small paper her eyes felt a wetness seep into them. His name was in bold gold letters against a white background finely accented in cursive. She completely overlooked the bride's name and stared only at his.

"Fulton Alexander Reed..." She read in her head, containing the tears that were threatening to fall. What if she was about to ruin the best day of his life? She was not the type of girl that would normally do this, she was a good girl for all the things that mattered. You don't just crash your ex's wedding but she had to talk to him. It wasn't her fault that his bride to be "forgot" to send her invitation. She'd been told by Connie many times that Fulton had continued to ask if Tammy had RSVP'd and the snotty little witch had said Tammy must have ignored the invite. She knew why the bride didn't want her there even if Fulton was dumb enough to believe her. This led to why she was here today. She needed to stop Fulton from marrying this girl. She was all wrong for him. She would never understand him or be one of the ducks. Tammy just needed to get him alone for two minutes to talk some sense into him. Looking around now for an ally, Tammy tried to avoid the snotty old people that commented on how rude she was to stop in the entrance way when there were people behind her. She took a glance back at them before her eyes et on someone else.

There in a corner was Captain Duck himself, Charlie Conway, looking just as put out to be there as she felt. He immediately noticed her and stood up straight from his slouched position to meet her off to the side.

"Well, hey there, pretty lady, didn't think I'd be seeing you here..." He joked. She had to smile at him even if it could potentially be the worst day of her life.

"Yeah, my invitation seemed to have gotten lost in the mail." Tammy joked back before Charlie laughed.

"Well, don't feel bad. That mysteriously happened to Julie & Adam and Jesse too." She took his hint at the bride's deception. Fulton didn't deserve to have her pick and choose which of his friends she let come to the wedding or not. Tammy had heard that Julie had once spoke her mind about Fulton needing to dump little Miss Morgan and from that day on Fulton was not allowed to hang out with Julie anymore. Looking down once again at the program, the bride's name now stood out to Tammy. Tess Morgan. A simple name but one Tammy wanted desperately to forget.

"Do you know where he is?" Tammy kept her voice low for only Charlie to hear.

"He's in the back room with Dean getting ready. The weddings going to start any minute though." Charlie warned her. She nodded in her understanding and set off down the hall to the changing rooms. She was about to round the next corner when she heard the screeching nails on a chalkboard voice of Tess herself yelling at one of her bridesmaids.

"First the rain and now this! How could you not make sure the flowers were right before you allowed the florist to leave! You're an idiot!" She bellowed before stomping back into her dressing room, leaving a crying girl in the hall. Tammy shook her head at her outrageous behavior and decided to head the other way, figuring that they would have put Fulton on the other side of the church from her.

Somehow she had managed to get lost and ended up of the other side of the church at the entrance to the alter room. There he was, standing at the front of the room, Dean Portman standing at his side, looking at the floor without saying a word. Why was everyone just letting Fulton make this mistake? Tammy thought beginning to walk towards him when the organ began to play. She quickly slipped into the curtains to the right of the pews and watched as the bridesmaids began to file in, each on an arm of one of the Ducks. Guy led the first girl in that Tammy immediately recognized at Connie Moreau. They parted at the altar. Next Averman led a pretty brunette down the aisle, followed by Charlie with a blonde on his arm. There must have been 10 bridesmaids before the wedding march actually started and the bride glided down the aisle. Her dress was definitely not something Tammy would have ever worn. It was tea length with lots of tulle and a large frilly thing on the chest that looked to be a crocheted table cloth. It was hideous from Tammy's point of view.

The preacher started the ceremony and everyone sat down except Tammy in her hiding place. Fulton looked to Tess with a small smile, looking down at their hands laced together as they faced the alter, away from their guests. Tammy could see how he could find her attractive; she looked very much like herself. Blonde hair, slightly taller than average and big blue eyes. The differences were the cold insensitive feelings Tammy got when looking into Tess's eyes. Fulton's shoulders looked tense as he stared intently ahead at the preacher talking about the importance of marriage and entering into it with an open heart and mind. Tammy silently hoped he was wishing it was her standing there with him. Did he still think about her or had he given up. Tammy wanted to scream at him to run now but she remained silent in her hiding place watching as she slowly lost the only man she'd ever loved. Her mind slipped into a day dream of a summer night not so long ago.

_The stars were shining brightly in the August Minnesota skies. Tammy was resting her head on Fulton's chest as it rose and fell in a repeat pattern taking in breathe he desperately needed. The night was quiet, laying here in the back of his pickup truck. The night ccrickets sangtheir song but it was the only sound for miles besides their labored breathe. They had driven for at least an hour to find some place quiet to be alone. It didn't feel right, hiding out in one of their rooms. They had wanted to not have any distractions from each other that night and make it special. Tammy's lips curled up into a smile before she turned her head and softly kissed his chest, cuddling closer to him. He stirred, pulling the blanket more around their exposed bodies._

"_What are you thinking?" She asked softly, looking up to his face now. He smiled, looking down at her, his breathe returning to normal._

"_I'm thinking of how beautiful you look out here in the light of a midnight sky." He whispered playfully. She smiled again, sitting up more against him to kiss him on the lips. His lips trailed from her mouth to her neck as he rolled them over to pull her under him for the second time that night and she giggled at the ticklish feelings he invoked in her as his lips trailed down to her bare chest._

"_Fulton... Have you thought about what you'll do after I have to leave?" Tammy asked, trying to actually talk to him about the future. He shrugged, resting his body on top of hers to make their faces even with each other._

"_No, not really. Just wait for you..." He smiled, going to kiss her neck again. _

"_No, really... I mean four years is a long time..." She stressed, worried that this could be their last night together._

"_But we'll have holidays, vacations, summers... We'll make it work." He assured her, looking down at her again. She stared up at him intently, his hand coming to softly stroke her pale pink cheek that was flushed with exhaustion. _

"_I love you, Tammy. Nothings ever going to change that..." He promised. She nodded, feeling the tears come to her eyes but before she could cry his lips attacked hers again and she was lost in the feeling of Fulton. _

"Anyone who has just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." She was brought out of her daydream by the preacher's request for objections. This was it, this was her chance. Hopefully Fulton wouldn't hate her afterwards but she had to try.

Stepping out from the curtains, she felt all eyes turn her way. Most were horrified by someone actually standing up when the objection was usually just a formality, some smiled, know who she was.

Tammy didn't look at any of them as the preacher finally acknowledged her and Fulton turned around to see who would be objecting. Tess was giving her a death glare from behind him once he made the turn. No doubt she knew who she was. Tammy's hands stood nervously, as she clamped them together and tried to get her thoughts in order of what she was going to say to him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I don't normally do such things but I just need to say something to the Groom before it's too late." Fulton's eyes were locked on hers now, a look of awe and shock mixed into one. She didn't see anger so she guessed that was a good thing before she continued.

"Fulton..." She took a deep breath, "I love you. I always have and I'm sorry I never told you when I should have." There were hissed whispers now filling the church but Tammy's eyes remained on Fulton.

"I made a mistake when I let you go and every day I regret it and even if there's no chance of me ever making that up to you, please don't marry her." The gasp that filled the church was overpowering as Tess began to poke at Fulton to look at her and not Tammy.

"You know, she's not right for you... Maybe I'm not either but you deserve so much better. So please hear me out and don't say those vows... Not to her." Fulton's eyes hadn't left hers no matter how intently Tess was poking him in the side. Tammy's eyes drifted to the other Ducks, who smiled encouragingly at her. The room was filling with murmuring, Tammy had said what she came here to say, now it was his decision to make.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She turned quickly, meeting the eyes of Fulton's Mom who was seated in the front row. The woman looked up at her with tear filled eyes, smiling slightly as Tammy passed to head out of the church. The minute she was out the back doors, she heard the room erupt into chaos.

Tammy Duncan was never one to smile at another's misfortune but today Tammy was a different person. She was no longer Miss. walk all over me Tammy Duncan, she was in control of her life. She pushed open the front doors of the church and was met with the sun shining brightly against her face. Looking up she took a deep breath and began to head down the steps towards her car. The banging of doors behind her had her stopping half way down to be met with the deep brown eyes of Fulton Reed staring at her. She smiled at the sight of him in a tux, his hair combed back and his bandana missing. He looked down at her, no sign of what he was thinking written on his face. She stared up at him for more than a minute before he finally spoke.

"Tammy Duncan... how dare you..." He started taking a deep breath. "How dare you break up my wedding and then take off before I had a chance to properly kiss you." She had been looking down afraid of this reaction before she heard the last part and looked up surprised. A smile was now gracing his face before he hurried down the stairs and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her body mold to his before their lips met for a breathtaking kiss she'd been waiting too long to feel again. Their lips continued to move together until they were forced to come up for air, resting their foreheads together.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" He asked, breathlessly. She shook her head in defeat,

"I don't know. I was scared..." She admitted.

"Scared of what?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Scared of telling you I loved you and you leaving me." She looked down after her confession. He took her chin in his hands to make her look at him.

"I will never leave you again. I swear, I love you too." Fulton assured her. Tammy smiled at that and they kissed again just before the doors behind them swung open to the Ducks emerging from the church. They were all hooting and hollering with excitement.

"It's about time!" Dean's over powering voice boomed.

"You should have seen her face when you chased after Tammy." Charlie added.

"That was before I punched her in her big mouth." Connie chuckled shaking out her hand. Guy seemed concerned, rubbing her knuckles for her in a loving manner. "No one calls my best friend a whore." Connie nodded as the team started to laugh.

"Let's get out of here and get out of these penguin suits, eh?" Averman asked, tugging at his collar. Everyone began to nod in agreement and move towards their cars leaving Tammy and Fulton standing by themselves.

"I guess I'm going to need a place to stay..." Fulton hinted, taking her hand to lead her to the car. "I moved all my stuff out of my apartment on Friday to end my lease, I was supposed to move in with Tess after the wedding..." He said the last part low and looking away from her. Tammy smiled slightly.

"Mr. Reed, are you trying to take advantage of me?" She joked, catching her heel in the grass again, almost tripping. He caught her quickly, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to her car.

"I was just thinking how much I want to start my life with you, why not now?" He asked, putting her in the passenger's seat and taking the keys. She smiled as he got in next to her and started the car.

"I love the way you think." She whispered kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him as he pulled out of the parking lot. The door to the church swung open behind them to the screaming bride.

"Fulton!" She yelled running out in the middle of the road and throwing her bouquet at the car. Tammy got hit in the face with the flowers before they landed in her lap with a plop.

"Ow..." Tammy laughed slightly lifting the bouquet to her face. "Is having the bouquet thrown at you the same as catching it?" Tammy laughed. Fulton laughed again,

"I don't think you need to worry about being the next one to get married..." He assured her before speeding down the road away from the church and into their new life together.


End file.
